5 Reasons Why Isaac Lahey is Allowed to Pine After Scott McCall
by Idothisfortheladies
Summary: I think the title says it all, people. AU/Human Isaac and Wolf Scott


**A/N:**

***Hangs head in shame***

**Yeah, I have another story I should be working on.**

**I don't own any of these characters**

** and I wrote this kind of late at night, **

**so sorry about the overall...**

**You get it.**

1.) _Scott's smirk_

Isaac hasn't ever seen Scott smirk, at least, not until they get hung up at lacrosse practice and Jackson acts particularly douche-y and Scott manages to tackle the asshole smirk right off the pretty boy's face. Of course, Jackson manages to overtake the much weaker boy and, yeah, Scott cries "Uncle" pretty damn fast, but it was that one moment of glory that counted. He smirks and preens in front of the small amount of people actually watching, and Stiles shakes his head like he can't believe he's stuck with a guy like Scott.

Isaac can feel his heart melt and drip through his torso until it reaches the soles of his feet and makes him forget how to walk, which isn't good when he's trying to impress Scott in what little ways he knows how. Of course, walking isn't really impressive, so maybe clumsy damsel in distress is the better way to go and, therefore, Scott should smirk more often to make Isaac's heart hit the soles of his feet again.

After the first time seeing that smirk, Isaac starts to notice it a lot more often. Scott tends to smirk at the dumber things, like answering a question right in class, or one up Stiles on the finer points of superheroes and videogames. Isaac always manages to trip over his own two feet after witnessing that smirk, usually in the presence of people who will say "Way to walk, Lahey" in that asshole way only high school jocks can possess.

Isaac imagines, if he were worthy of being Scott McCall's friend, he would let Scott win in a heated argument over the finer points of superhero lore, just to see that smirk. If he stumbled a little afterwards and Scott maybe managed to catch him, well, that's just something that happens.

2.) _Scott's laugh_

He gets the glory of this reason so many times he's almost been desensitized, which would really suck, because it's all he has some days.

Scott laughs long and loud and carefree, much like his personality suggests, and at really dumb things. He laughs at puns, he laughs at innuendos, he even laughs at the stupid jokes on the backs of the milk cartons. Isaac's heard him laugh at the worse of Harris' jokes, and he would blame that on Scott's inherent need to get on Harris' good side, but Harris doesn't even _have _a good side, so that can't be it.

Isaac likes that Scott laughs so much because it means Scott's always happy, and Isaac likes happy. He tries to be happy himself, though it's hard sometimes, and just knowing someone is out there with the life and the personality to do it sets off a fire in Isaac that burns brighter each time he hears that laugh. When Scott laughs, Isaac smiles, and Isaac can always use a good smile.

And yet, there's a different laugh that Scott uses when something rubs him the wrong way. It's when things are darker than milk carton humor, when they hit a sore spot or just ring too true for Scott to care for. He doesn't laugh like he does for puns, but rather like someone seeing the irony in dying in the throes of battle, like a soldier looking down the barrel of a gun.

This laugh intrigues Isaac and, admittedly, makes his heart get a little softer. He's stuck between hugging the other boy tight, and laughing with him, because Isaac has a lot of things to laugh at. He's a soldier in a war already lost, and he's looking down the barrel of _ten million _guns.

That laugh, the one that causes more pain than good, is what keeps Isaac interested.

_3.) Scott's naivety_

Isaac isn't a cynic, at least he tries not to be, but there's something refreshing in the way Scott trusts _everyone_. The guy trusts _Jackson_ for god sakes, at least enough to talk to the other boy in places _not _crowded and close to a police station.

He also trusts someone named Derek Hale who looks a bit too dark to be a friend. Isaac considers the possibility that, maybe, Scott has gotten into trouble. But then he listens to Scott ramble about comic books and Harry Potter and decides that, no, Scott is most definitely not in trouble.

Trust isn't trouble, neither is naivety, though both are known to cause trouble in the end. It isn't that Scott's willingness to believe is a bad thing, just something to keep an eye on, in case he ever goes too far. Because, if there's one thing Scott wouldn't know a thing about, it's trust lines.

Isaac still appreciates the way Scott bounds through life, even if it is incredibly dense. He's not one to trust, he knows any and all trust lines, which can be a real bummer sometimes. He's a loner at school because, when it comes down to it, he'd rather eat by himself than be left behind. Scott isn't like that, choosing to sit with a guy who clearly hates him and get in the car with a brooder with a thing for leather jackets, rather than go it alone.

Even when the trust isn't directed at him, Isaac can feel himself grow warmer at the mere though that it's _there_. It's a security blanket that doesn't even belong to him, and he clings to it. He promises himself that, one day, he's earn that trust and maybe even give a little back.

4.) _Scott's confusion_

The kid's whole _body _looks confused, for the crinkled up tip of his nose, to the sagging shoulders, to the way his feet refuse to move until the whole thing is resolved. It's like, Scott puts every ounce of effort into looking _just pitiful _enough to get someone to help him understand. Better yet, it's like he has a physical _need _to understand just what's funny, or serious, or why the X moves to the other side.

Isaac knows, if he were worthy of being Scott's friend, that he would always let that confusion settle for a moment before he helped fix it. He would take a moment to appreciate the deep effort to recalculate and regroup that Scott took. And then, of course, he would help figure it out.

Isaac's been confused before, everyone has, but he tends to hide it. Instead of crinkling his nose or stopping, he smiles and keeps moving forward. You have to keep moving forward in a world going by so fast, he's learned that. Scott's confusion, like his naivety, is refreshing.

It's one of the reasons Isaac likes being in Scott's classes, because the dark haired boy gets confused a lot. Sometimes, it's not even about the classes, but about something Stiles says. Usually, it's a joke, and then Isaac gets to hear Scott's laugh.

The pairing of laugh and confusion makes Isaac's stomach dance with longing and nerves and maybe some other stuff too. He never bothers to think about it, because it doesn't really matter, since it's always going to be that way. Or, maybe, one day it just won't be.

5.) _Scott's eyes_

Chocolate brown, deep, and full of whatever he happens to be feeling.

Isaac could swim in those eyes, drown in those eyes, or just stare into them forever. He isn't one for eye contact, but he seeks it out with Scott, desperately needing a fix of those wide brown eyes.

He only gets a few chances to look Scott in the eyes, like at lacrosse practice or when they're paired up for assignments. He makes sure to drink it in, trying not to creep Scott out, while also trying to make polite conversation. Generally, he ends up mumbling things that don't make sense, while Scott chatters away and happily allows eye contact when Isaac seeks it.

Isaac isn't sure where Scott got those eyes, or why they make him want to sing, but he writes it off as a gift and takes it in when he can. He doesn't seek it out, doesn't even wish for it at night, just takes it when it comes and holds on to it.

Some nights, when he's feeling really upset, he just thinks about them. He thinks about the way they flash when Scott's angry, and the way they spark when he laughs. He considers how they would look in a picture, if they would be done any justice, and pulls out his yearbook just to check. They don't have the same pull, but some of the magic does transfer, and Isaac feels better just thinking about it.

And if the next day in school he looks Scott in the eye for a good five seconds, well, that's just another way to get by.


End file.
